User blog:Fatman126/Quest Ideas
So I recently saw another user make a list of buildings they'd like to see and I dropped a comment about potential quests. I been reading stuff on here for a while so I thought I'd sign up and throw in some ideas under a real profile. Here goes: 1) The burlesque house with belle (the woman who ran it) as a playable character. That episode was brilliant, the quest line would be perfect, bart working there, making the men visit, marge's protest, the church meetings, it could drag out as long or as short as the creators like. 2) The Monorail! Not sure how we'd build it but in the episode the traveling salesmen lyle lanley pops up randonly a lot like Gil does. Even if hes not selling the monorail specifically, it'd be cool to see him pop up and sell something really huge and extravegant if the town gets 3 million like in the episode. (maybe make it 100 million, that episode did come out in 1993) 3) Who shot mr burns...2! Start with burn's slanted oil rig, move on to the sun blocker (when visited it places your springfield under shadow), then the sun dial which can be placed by the town center. We follow the clues to who shot mr burns, but this time have it be someone new and unexpected. If they make do the quest right it could be huge, collecting clues from our neighbours, answering riddles like the stone cutter event (another brilliant quest line by the creators!) 4) Itchy and scratchy land! or atleast an expansion for krusty land. It feels like once you finish krusty land its just there, doing nothing. I know you can convert the tickets but still, seems like they've been really half hearted with that expansion (more so with squidport). I liked the fact that we get a ride with most of the events, was a little disappointed they didn't put one with the stone cutters or the easter but the others are great. 5) Krustys clown colledge. they could fuse the two episodes where krusty is forced to open the colledge for money and the one where he went broke and faked his own death. That way we can buy things like his plane, his boat, the outfit for homer, the alternate version of his car and that pete character would finally have something to do for those who actually bought him. 6) Jessica lovejoy, Lovejoys daughter... haven't really got a quest for that, just be cool to see her back along with helen lovejoy, don't know why she isn't here yet. 7) Sideshow bob runs for mayor. It should start with his brother Cecil's apartment and grow from there, allowing bob to be a playable character for a short period of time before being foiled and set back to his original state. I'd really like to see bob's brother stay as a character though, hes brilliant. 8) Homers brother. Start with Herbs mansion, include homers car of tomorrow as an item, make the quest about him gaining and losing his fortune again. 9) Mr burns Casino. I know it was imploded in an episode but technically the whole town was destroyed, no reason why we can't bring this back. Homer can do black jack, marge can become an addict, nessy can do that slot machine (adds another pet/animal). I wouldn't mind purchasing the sproose moose too. Plus they could add a game like the scratch cards, doing a slot machine once every 8 hours for a chance to win cash/donuts. I know a lot of these ideas are from the older episodes (I've been watching the show for 20 years and old is gold) so if you guys know some more recent stuff give me a shout out. So much fun to build springfield, I see a lot of people farming money and xp but this is one game i just can't play like that. Too much love for the show. Category:Blog posts